I need You
by Shadow Silver Fang
Summary: Lina is injured and Gourry takes her to a healer. Worried for her life, he falls asleep beside her bed. LinaGourry Pairing ONESHOT


I do not own the Slayers. I just borrow them.

**xXx**

Gourry dropped to his knees beside Lina's body, his hand reaching out and his fingertips barely grazing over her bruised cheek. Blood dribbled from the corner of her mouth and down the lower part of her jaw, where it vanished into her hair. A few feet away was a charred portion of ground, the only remnants of the monster who had attacked them. Lina had been hit, hard, and Gourry had destroyed it. Zelgadis and Amelia weren't with them, opting to go to Seyruun for a slight break. Broken, the blond swordsman pulled Lina close to him and stood, carrying her in his arms like she was a precious child. Looking down at her he realized how fragile she really was. She looked so broken, and delicate in his arms, small compared to his larger form.

"Lina," he whispered, "Please… don't go."

He began running then, back the way he had come with her. They had passed through a small village earlier on in the day, and it was less than two miles away. He could hear her struggling to breathe as he ran, his long legs carrying him swiftly over the rough terrain. It was only twenty minutes later that he could see the village, only a moments jog away from him. The people were milling peacefully about, until one of them saw him running, the broken body of Lina Inverse in his arms. It was another five minutes before he was sitting in the healer's house, waiting as the elderly woman cast multiple recovery spells on his unconscious comrade in another room.

Gourry was feeling helpless, not two hours later, his eyes stinging, and his face filled with worry over the girl he had sworn to protect. When the elderly healer finally entered the room he had waited in, she smiled at him kindly. The smile was warm and reassuring, as if she had sensed his inner turmoil.

"I have healed her wounds," the old woman said in a kind, slow voice, remind him of his grandmother. "She should be awake soon. Perhaps you would like to go in and wait with her?"

Gourry nodded and stood, his eyes still clouded with worry as he walked quickly into her room. When he entered he paused, looking around in the dim lighting and allowing his gaze to pause on Lina's form. He then moved to the side of the bed, where a chair had been placed for visitors of the wounded and dying. Watching her as she slept, her features relaxed and peaceful, Gourry felt tears stinging at his eyes. He was far more worried now than he had been when she had been injured in the past. Before she had always been able to heal herself, even though he had insisted on carrying her, or at least steadying her as they walked. But she hadn't responded to him, she had been so close to death that he could almost feel it, deep in his heart. His fingers found her face and he gently stroked her cheek, leaning onto the bed and closing his eyes. He was sitting in an awkward position, with his lower body still resting in the chair, while his upper body rested on the bed. But that was how he fell asleep, his fingers still touching Lina's cheek.

When Lina woke up she found him in the same position. Her head hurt, and her muscles ached, but she knew she had been healed, otherwise she would be dead. She shifted under the covers that had been placed over her and looked at the man that slept by her side. He looked so tense, even in his sleep, as though something were bothering him in his dreams. She closed her eyes briefly, trying to remember what had happened. The monster. Yes, it had attacked her, and she hadn't been able to get away from it. It had cast magic on a level that far surpassed any she had encountered, with the exception of Xellos and Valgaav.

She guessed that the monster was male, because of the deep voice. He had thrown a spell at her, a spike of light that had cut straight through her shield, and then through her body. Reaching down she felt the spot where she had been hit, right beneath her ribcage. All she found was a slight bruise. She tried to sit up, but an odd pressure resisted her, pressing her back down into the pillow her head rested on. Looking down she saw an arm stretched over her chest, and then noticed the feeling of a hand on her neck, draped there loosely.

She followed the arm back to its owner and her eyes widened slightly at the sight of Gourry laying his head on the bed beside her. He looked troubled, his shoulders tense, and his face filled with confusion and worry. His eyes were closed, and he muttered something. She guessed he was asleep, most likely dreaming about something traumatic.

"Gourry?" she called softly. "Gourry."

He moved a little and his eyes opened, glancing around a bit before coming to rest on her. His brows knit together and he looked as though he was going cry. Lina was disturbed, she had never seen such a look on his face.

"What's wrong, Gourry?" she asked, sitting up a little and resting on her elbows.

"Lina," he whispered, and sat up straighter, reaching out to touch her face, "I thought you were going to die."

"Oh, Gourry," she said softly, "I'm fine, really. If that monster came back, I bet I could beat him now!"

"No," he said, "He won't come back. I killed him."

Lina fell silent, he really had been worried. He had never acted this way to her. And he had killed the monster on his own? She suddenly felt warm, and safe. He had thrown himself in the way of danger, and had saved her life.

"Good thing you were there to save me," she said, trying to ease his troubled mind, "If you hadn't been I would have had to come up with a clever plan to escape that scrape."

"I'll always be there," he said, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "I'm your protector."

'But you're so much more,' she thought, smiling at him and sitting up to hug him. "Thanks Gourry."

She felt him hug her back and buried her face in his chest, inhaling deeply. She could tell he was being as gentle as possible and closed her eyes as he held her against him. She felt content, and yet wanted something more. She felt Gourry push her back slightly and looked up at his face to see him looking back down at her. He was leaning closer to her and she felt herself moving closer as well. His eyes were slipping closed, her heart was racing.

"Gourry?" she questioned softly, she moving towards him.

"Lina," he replied, his voice a hoarse whisper, before his lips closed over hers.

Lina was swept away by a tide of emotions as Gourry's lips worked against her own. She felt a deeper need fill her and her mouth opened, allowing him to deepen their kiss. It seemed like only seconds before they pulled away from one another, breathing heavily, eyes opening, yet clouded with lust.

"I…" Lina could find no words, her mind was fuzzy with desire.

"Lina," Gourry murmured, leaning close and kissing her again, chastely. "I… Lina. I lo-"

"I see she is awake," came the aged voice of the healer from behind them. Gourry turned and looked at the smiling woman, his cheeks tinting pink as Lina turned deep scarlet all the way to her ears. "I'm glad. This young man was very worried. Now, let's get you cleaned up and into some clean clothing."

**xXx**

Lina and Gourry were walking beside each other some time later, back down the path which led to the place Lina had almost been killed. The bright sun didn't reach the tree line, but even so their path was brightly lit.

Lina had been feeling a little weak, so they walked a slow pace, Gourry staying closer to her than usual, still worried she might not be ready for travel.

"Gourry," Lina began to speak, her voice soft, "What were you going to say to me… before the healer interrupted?"

"Hmm?" he asked, pulled from his thoughts, "I can't remember."

Lina smiled, rolling her eyes, "Figures, Jellyfish brains."

She walked ahead of him a little, and behind her he smiled, a small, knowing smile.

**xXx**


End file.
